


About friendship, love and some other stuff

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds his lost friend Theodore Nott at the first night in Hogwarts and the thought of Potter being mean to him is replaced with kind voices and Muggles old books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About friendship, love and some other stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing someting in English so please be good be me and also if you find anything thats wrong please tell me

Harry is a pale raggedy kid when they met, jet black hair a mess made of a mess with youth and ecstatic factions. somehow he reminds him of someone but is hard to say who , Draco Malfoy is not known for giving second glances at people, however important they may be or however they much appeal to him. Harry Potter is certainly interesting , but also annoying and rude. Draco do not forget him , but he certainly forget each and every one of the reasons for why he decided to associate with him at the first place.

Potter is not a friend and does not deserve a second look beyond for the contempt ones, Theodore Nott is another story though, Draco had never realized how much he missed the insolent boy who never paid attention when he spoke to him and who kissed his wounds when he was hurt, Draco never imagined how he missed his childhood until the evening of the first year at Hogwarts when he found the sharp figure of Theodore Nott. Reading quietly in the bed attached to his own in the Slytherin's rooms without appreciating a glance in his person breaking into the room.

Recollections of the two of them hidden in the dark nights accompanied by a single candle in bed of either of them , the voice of a much younger Theo, just learning to read and trying to invent words that he can't correctly read just to see the excitement on Draco's face to discover that his best friend can read fills his mind and make Draco wonder what happened between them, not that it really matters , cause they both are young , they are still kids and if something have children is that forgiveness is easy and problems are never big enough.

Draco is filled with the image of his best friend and decides that whatever has separated them, it is not important enough to create a wall between a Malfoy and what he wants.

His father would be proud ...

He does not make a sound and don't weight enough for his footsteps to be heard on the carpeted Slytherin's floor but he does know that Theo is hearing, Theo always hear, even though almost everytime he choose to ignore it, for so he do not hesitate in his movements to go into the room to the bed of his friend, only on his side, he take a second to think about his next move, take a deep breath and finally decided to fall into the arms of his friend, his arms around his narrow and still childish waist and his face hidden on his shoulder, enjoying the lingering aroma of mint, cologne and old books behind his ear and expecting Theodore Nott to still be as gentle as ever and don't kick his arse out of the bed .

Theo does not move even an inch , his body don't get tensed as Draco thought it would do and the only noticeable change is that he begins to read at loud , the book is a Muggle story about an intrepid detective, obsessive and addicted and his adventures with his best friend a former soldier, impressionable and the only union with the humanity of the detective, Draco falls asleep halfway through of the detective's deductions on a moor which he can't longer remember the name.

He'll never know about the childish love's looks on Theo's faces to find him half asleep at the story or the kiss on his forehead, smooth and quiet.


End file.
